Conventionally, when a conference call is scheduled, a scheduled conference date may be set, and other information may be recorded in the form of an electronic calendar or other application used to manage the conference call.
Some states have laws forbidding users from holding a phone while driving as well as forbidding users from performing more than a couple of phone taps, which could preclude dialing numbers, text messaging, and/or accessing certain applications requiring textual input. Some users are chronically late for conference calls for various reasons. Others complain of not understanding how to dial into the conference or losing the conference information altogether. Many users appreciate the convenience of being called by the conferencing system and pressing “1” to join versus dialing the number and entering the conference code among other information and then waiting for others to join the call.